


Could You Imagine Oneshots

by FebruaryFun



Series: Could You Imagine AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Death Threats, Gay Panic, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Panic Attacks, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Platonic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Tell me if I forgot anything, identity theft, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryFun/pseuds/FebruaryFun
Summary: These are oneshots that either didn't make it into the Could You Imagine stories or I just thought of afterwards. If they take place in a particular story, I will note it at the beginning of each chapter. If not, then it can go in anywhere. Note that a lot of these will not be cannon in the stories unless specified otherwise.





	1. Dramatic Nerd Refuses to Wear Dramatic Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene isn't canon... at the moment. Virgil tries to get Logan to let him practice makeup on him.

"No."

"C'mon, specs."

"Absolutely not."

"It's just a little makeup."

"It's _absurd_." Logan shut his laptop as he looked up at Virgil. The imirage had been trying to convince Logan all day to let him try out an old eyeshadow palette he'd found. "I don't even know where you got that, because it certainly isn't mine."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "You used to think my makeup was cool."

"I must've been going through a phase where I was interested in raccoons." He stood up, making sure his laptop was plugged in before going into the kitchen. He silently prayed that would be the end of it and Virgil wouldn't follow him...

Guess what? He followed him.

"I'm not gonna make you look like a raccoon!" Virgil sat on the kitchen counter while Logan brewed some coffee. "Look, it's blue. You like the color blue, don't you? Worst case scenario you don't like it and wipe it off." Actually, the worst case scenario was that Logan had an allergic reaction and died, but that wasn't important. "Just try it."

Logan sighed in relief as he poured a cup of coffee, the smell making him anticipate the rush of caffeine. "No. That's final."

***~~~~~*~~~~~***

The next morning, Logan woke up confused. It took him a moment to process why he was confused. Ah. His whole face itched, and there was a smudge of blue on his pillow. He put his glasses on to see it better, and his hand came away a different shade of blue. Next to the bed was an eyeshadow palette, more than half of it gone with how much had been used. He got up and looked in the bathroom mirror.

"VIRGIL!"


	2. The Disney Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Roman gain the princely figure he boasts today? Well, it all started with a movie night with Patton. This can go in both stories, but I went ahead and used 'imirage' as the term instead of 'mirage'.

"Movie night!!"

Patton's mother had laughed, just finishing the popcorn for Patton and his imirage. It was still in a bit of flux, a late bloomer. Tonight it looked like an anthropomorphic dragon in a witch's costume?

Patton grabbed at the popcorn, taking it into the living room and going to pick out movies. "Imy, you should build a pillow fort!" 

The nameless imirage nodded and started putting it together. "Okay!" it said in a feminine voice, then, "Can I get the blankets from your room?" in a voice that sounded a lot like Patton's dad.

Patton giggled. "Sure!" He thought it was funny how the imirage was constantly changing. For example, when it came back with the pillows, its hair had gone from brown to red. It started building the fort, exactly how Patton pictured it. Patton picked up a stack of movies. "Let's watch these ones Mama!"

His mother looked through the stack. Well, she had promised they could stay up really late, just this once. It's what he would have been doing tonight anyway, if anyone had accepted his birthday party invitations. They all settled down in the fort as the first movie began to play.

Patton snuggled up to his imirage as Cinderella began to play. He giggled when the imirage offered him a rose at the end of Beauty and the Beast.

He started to cry at the beginning of Sleeping Beauty.

Patton's mother immediately pulled Patton into her arms, rocking him. "Patton, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"N-no one showed up! I invited the whole class and no one showed up!" Oh. The ball for the princess's birthday had upset him. The movie played in the background, forgotten, as his mother gently comforted him, rubbing circles into her newly six-year-old son.

The imirage watched the two of them. It could feel Patton's pain. It... it hurt! He didn't want Patton to feel that! But Patton was starting to feel better, because Mama was there to protect him. But what about when he wasn't with Mama...?

Hmm...

...

"Fear not, your highness!"

Patton looked up, confused. His imirage was standing next to him, smiling. His brown hair was a slightly darker brown than Patton's. His clothes looked like the ones that Cinderella's prince had been wearing, but they were white and red and gold like the colors in Beauty and the Beast. He had a play sword attached to his hip and a cape draped over his shoulders. It- no, he- smiled at Patton, brushing his cape back and bowing for dramatic effect. "Do not cry! For tomorrow, we will make all of your classmates jealous of how much fun our party was! And by next year's time, we will have more friends than anyone in the world! I swear to help you on my honor as a prince!"

Patton couldn't help smiling a little. "You're a prince?"

"Yes! Prince... um..." The imirage thought for a moment, hand on his hips. "Prince... Remus? No, that's a gross name... I like the 'rrrrr' sound though... Reee.... Ro... Roman!" He smiled brightly. "Prince Roman, at your service!" He bowed again. "I swear my allegiance to you, King Patton. On my honor, I vow to protect you from whatever evil crosses our path!"

Patton's smile brightened. "Prince Roman! My protector!" He jumped up and hugged him, giggling.

Roman protected Patton from total heartbreak that night. And he promised himself that he would protect Patton from it for the rest of his life.


End file.
